


gyuwon | 月亮 (moon)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gyuwon, Wonkyu, non-au, sjm days, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: The nights aren't as dark when there's someone who loves you.





	gyuwon | 月亮 (moon)

_ Korea, 2008. _

They’re set to debut next month with a new subunit, and Kyuhyun has never been more exhausted in his life. He’d been thrown into album promotions almost immediately after his return from the hospital ward, and that had been followed by a repackaged album and preparations for their first ever concert tour. In the midst of that, the company had announced that they’ll be debuting a Super Junior subunit in China early next year, with Kyuhyun as one of the members.

It’s  _ exciting _ , of course, but he’s still recovering from the accident, his body weak and his recovery long. It still hurts to dance too exuberantly, and he’s ingested more painkillers in the past month than he had in his entire life before the accident. There’s the physical strain of rehearsing, and then there’s the emotional strain of the uncertainty and… the protests. Kyuhyun can’t say he’d been surprised when the fans had started rioting after the announcement that their new Chinese subunit would feature the violin kid from their “Don’t Don” MV, but this time the fans are more vitriolic and militant than before. Kyuhyun doesn’t even have the words to encourage Henry: Kyuhyun’s Chinese is bad, Henry’s Korean is worse, and besides, what advice does he even have to give? “Hey kid, if you almost die, the fans will like you more?”

(Not to mention the fact that it hadn’t worked for Heechul and had barely worked for him, so what rubbish advice was that anyways?)

They’ve been running SJM rehearsals all week after spending far too long recording a simple mini album. Injuries and schedules aside, they should have had no troubles recording a few songs for their debut, but the language barrier had proven a bigger obstacle than originally anticipated. Kyuhyun still feels like he can’t get his tongue around the unfamiliar syllables of the Chinese lyrics that he’s meant to sing, and he spends the precious free time he does have practicing with Zhou Mi, the other new Chinese kid who’s supposed to debut with them. He and Han Geng have no troubles with their new songs, of course, and even Siwon seems to be an old pro. His former studies and recent activities in China have made him quite comfortable with the language, even if his speech still doesn’t sound as fluid as the native members’. 

The choreographer makes them run through the dance steps for their new single one more time before releasing them from practice. Kyuhyun feels like he’s going to pass out. His body is so over-taxed that he wonders how he’s ever going to film the music video for their debut, let alone fly to China to perform. The other members gather their gym bags and pull on jackets, ready to head back to the dorms, but Kyuhyun just stands in the practice room with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

It’s awful, and he hates feeling like this. Before the accident, he was in the prime of his youth, and even the longest practices gave way to only slightly sore muscles whose stiffness could be dispelled with nothing more than a hot shower and a few stretches. But now, he feels like an old man at the ripe age of twenty, and he wonders if his body will ever recover from the trauma it had endured.

The other members’ voices fade as they pull open the door and disappear down the hallway. Their managers will be waiting for him in the hall, Kyuhyun knows, and they don’t look too kindly on stragglers. It must be an impossible job trying to wrangle seven of them, let alone fifteen. 

_ Just one more minute. _

He takes a few calming breaths before straightening up. With great difficulty, he hobbles over to his own gym bag and pulls out a bottle of water. He downs half of it while trying to decide whether or not to change clothes before following the others to the van. He smells awful, but he knows that by the time they all get back to the dorms, he’ll have to wait at least a good hour for the other members to shower up before he’ll have a chance.

Kyuhyun pulls his shirt off and stares at his reflection in the mirror: He’s gaunt beyond belief, and his skin is almost ghostly pale. His eyes drift first to the colostomy bag and then to the angry red scars. He hates the colostomy bag. The other members  [ make rude comments  ](https://twitter.com/heeyumyum/status/1119423046060773386?s=20) about it, and Kyuhyun can’t really blame them. It smells awful, but he has no choice since his body is still so badly broken. He tries not to eat as much when he knows he’ll be around them, but it’s no use. At least the colostomy bag will disappear in a few weeks. The scars, the doctors had told him, would be permanent. The internal scars will become permanent too.

He hears the door open behind him and quickly snatches a clean shirt out of his bag to cover himself with. He hastily pulls the shirt over his head before turning to face what he assumes will be a disgruntled manager scolding him for being late.

But instead, it’s Siwon standing in the doorway,  [ his face filled with pain and concern ](https://twitter.com/heeyumyum/status/1119410684536684549?s=20) . Kyuhyun feels his own face burn with embarrassment as he tries to hurriedly stuff his dirty clothes into his gym bag so they can leave. But he bends over too quickly, and it hurts to straighten back up.

“Let me help you,” Siwon says, rushing over and picking up Kyuhyun’s gym bag before Kyuhyun can protest. “How are you feeling?”

“Awful,” Kyuhyun whispers. “I feel awful.”

And Siwon, to his credit, doesn’t say anything in reply. He gently helps Kyuhyun straighten back up before helping him limp towards the door. He has his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist, supporting him from the side, and Kyuhyun feels his fingers touch the place where the bag sits. He expects Siwon to pull his hand back in disgust, but he doesn’t. He just gives Kyuhyun an encouraging smile and says, “Let’s get you home.”

*

_ China, 2008. _

They’re in Beijing for their first fanmeeting, and Kyuhyun stays glued to Siwon the entire time. They’ve grown far closer than either of them could have anticipated over the past few months, and Kyuhyun is grateful. Siwon is warm, he thinks. He’s friendly to the new staff and emcees they meet in China, greeting them enthusiastic handshakes and Chinese phrases that he had so diligently studied every change he had. He’s kind to the members too, especially the Chinese members. He’s taken Han Geng, Henry, and Zhou Mi  [ out for Chuseok ](https://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/188160658994/im-curious-why-siwon-is-your-bias-and-why-you) every year that they’ve been in Korea, or so they’ve told him. 

And best of all, at least to Kyuhyun, Siwon looks out for him when they’re in China, making sure that his clothes are warm enough, that he has the medicine that he needs, that he’s eating enough. Had it been anyone else, Kyuhyun would’ve felt stifled by their overbearing concern, but with Siwon, it’s different. After all, with Siwon, there’s no pretense or posturing for the cameras, there’s just pure, unadulterated love and care.

The host asks them a few questions in Chinese, and with their translator on the other side of their awkward line of seven, Kyuhyun can’t make out what she says. So he leans into Siwon and whispers, “What did she say?”

Siwon lowers his voice and whispers back, “I have absolutely no idea.”

Kyuhyun snorts, and Siwon does his best to hold back a smile but fails miserably, the same way he always does. He puts his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders and tucks him against his side. It’s comforting, and Kyuhyun nestles in.

They all go out to eat after the filming. Han Geng recommends a hotpot place, and Kyuhyun starts salivating the minute he walks through the door to the restaurant. They all crowd around one of the circular tables, and Han Geng orders for them all. The food arrives, and he and Siwon take charge of cooking the meat in the bubbling broth. 

“Here,” Siwon says, pulling out the first bit of cooked meat and setting it into Kyuhyun’s bowl. “You need to eat more.”

So Kyuhyun does.

They eat until they’re comfortably stuffed, and Kyuhyun feels incredibly warm. The combination of exhaustion from filming combined with the delicious food has set him into a state of lethargic bliss. The manager announces that the van has arrived, and the other members push their chairs back with groans about having eaten too much.

Siwon stands up first and tucks in his chair before helping Kyuhyun pull out his. “Come on, Kyuhyunnie,” Siwon says with a smile. “Let’s get you home.” 

He lets Siwon pull him to his feet and push him out to the waiting van. They all climb in, very ready to head back to the hotel. Kyuhyun’s squished in the middle between Ryeowook and Siwon, his head heavy on his shoulders. It’s dark, and the steady movement of the van sends him right to sleep.

Kyuhyun feels his head loll to the side as the van turns a corner. The van veers again, and this time, his head drops solidly onto Siwon’s shoulder. 

And Siwon, to his credit, just puts his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders again and lets him snooze against his side the entire drive back to the hotel.

*

_ Taiwan, 2011. _

They’ve been in Taiwan for weeks now, and everyone’s starting to get a little homesick. The food is amazing, the fans are kind, and the sights are beautiful, but Kyuhyun is ready to be back in the dorms, back in his own bed, and back speaking his own language. His Chinese has improved since he’s been here, he has to admit, but it takes far more energy to interact with anyone outside of their dorms. He wonders if this is how Zhou Mi and Henry feel in Korea, and feels a pang of guilt. He’ll try to be better when they all go back.

It’s early when Kyuhyun’s alarm goes off, and he seriously debates turning it off in favor of going back to sleep. It’s Sunday, and their one day off this week. But he and Siwon had planned to go to church, and he isn’t about to back out on a promise.

After all, Siwon had seemed so haggard and upset last night that Kyuhyun wants to do his best to cheer him up.

They’d all been crowded into Ryeowook and Henry’s room the night before, playing cards and laughing uproariously. They’d ordered in a bunch of food, and everyone had been in a good mood. Donghae and Siwon had come back late after their drama filming had finished, looking exhausted and disappointed at missing out on the fun in favor of work.

Ryeowook had offered up a box with some dumplings as a peace offering, and they’d agreed to come back after quick showers. They’d returned, and Kyuhyun had scooted over to make room for Siwon to plop down next to him. He’s tired, Kyuhyun can tell. The dark circles under his eyes had been darker than Kyuhyun had ever seen, and the characteristic twinkle in his eyes had faded. 

Kyuhyun had rummaged through the litany of takeaway containers to see what food they still had left and found a chicken drumstick, some fried rice, and a still-warm container of soup. He dragged them over, and Siwon had given him a grateful smile.

_ “Thanks,”  _ he’d said, tearing the wrapper off of a set of chopsticks to dig into the leftovers.

_ “How was filming?”  _ Kyuhyun had asked. It had been a dumb question, but he’d panicked. 

_ “Good,”  _ Siwon had said.  _ “We’re almost done filming our parts, and then we’ll just have some promotional photos to shoot.” _

_ “Cool,” _ Kyuhyun had replied before nudging another container of food into Siwon’s hands. 

They had all hung out for a bit longer before Donghae had fallen asleep, chopsticks in hand, and Sungmin had decided that they all should go to bed. They’d all of their garbage into a trash bag and elected Kyuhyun to take the trash out to the dumpster on the ground level. He’d bid goodnight to everyone else and headed for the stairs, but to his surprise, Siwon had walked down with him. 

_ “You need someone to hold the door open so you don’t get locked out,” _ he’d said, and Kyuhyun had just nodded.

The night air had been cool, and the area around the dumpsters deserted. Siwon had propped the door open while Kyuhyun jogged out to toss the food debris. On his walk back, he had gazed up at the sky, marveling at how the full moon had cast a silvery glow over the earth below. 

_ “Y’know,” _ he says aloud.  _ “Everyone back home is probably looking up at the same moon.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Kinda nice knowing that we’re all under the same sky,” _ Kyuhyun had continued. A beat.  _ “I’m so ready to go home.” _

_ “Same,” _ Siwon had agreed, holding the door open for Kyuhyun to come back inside. _ “It’s been an amazing experience but…” _

_ “Yeah.” _

And that’s all they had said before climbing the stairs to drop back into their beds, utterly exhausted.

Kyuhyun still hasn’t gotten enough sleep on this particular morning, but when has he ever? He pulls himself out of bed, washes up, and then walks down to the lobby of their dorm building to meet Siwon and their manager who had offered to drive them. 

For once, he beats Siwon downstairs. Kyuhyun can count on one hand the number of times that has happened. He’s sure Siwon had been far more spent than the rest of them last night. After all, he and Donghae are probably more homesick than the rest of them combined. They’ve hardly spent any time with the others since arriving in Taiwan on account of filming for  _ Skip Beat! _ At least Kyuhyun has had familiar faces to comfort him when he feels the pangs of homesickness; Siwon and Donghae have been on their own.

When Siwon does appear, he’s bleary-eyed and suppressing a yawn, but he visibly brightens upon seeing Kyuhyun. They follow their manager out to the van and start the drive to church. 

It’s an international church, mostly geared at foreigners in the country, and they’re greeted warmly in English on their way in. Siwon had perked up enough on the drive over to return their greetings, while Kyuhyun just bows politely and shakes hands when necessary. He doesn’t understand most of the sermon, but a few of the songs they sing sound familiar. It’s a nice break from constantly filming at least. None of these foreigners seem to recognize them at all.

The pastor calls for them to bow their heads in prayer, and Kyuhyun does, praying along in Korean until he hears the pastor say  _ Amen. _ He motions for the congregants to stand up and Kyuhyun does, but Siwon remains seated, his hands clasped and eyes shut. Kyuhyun wonders for a moment if he’s fallen asleep, but he notices Siwon’s lips moving in silent petitions to heaven. 

He sometimes asks Siwon what he prays for. The answer varies, but the sentiment always remains the same. Sometimes it’s for the health of his family, sometimes the wellbeing of the members, and sometimes the good of the world. They’ll  [ pray before concerts sometimes ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me1h3nJJ651qeb7ozo2_500.gif) , and Siwon will ask God to keep everyone safe and happy.

There had been that time, a few months after the accident, where Siwon had replied,  _ “I’m praying for you, Kyuhyun. I’m praying that God would heal your body and ease your pain.” _

Kyuhyun had nearly cried. It had been a particularly hard week, and his body had ached more than usual. He’d spent more than a few nights crying himself to sleep, tears muffled by his pillow, begging God to release him from the pain that he had suffered. Yet to know that Siwon had been thinking of him, had been  _ praying _ for him, had been like medicine to his ailing heart.

_ “Thank you,” _ he’d whispered before reaching out to give Siwon a hug.

The service ends, and they make their way back to the van. Siwon looks significantly better than he had the night before, and the smile he gives the cashier at the restaurant they stop at on the way back to the dorms is as bright as the moon the night before.

“Thanks for coming with me, Kyuhyun,” he says, handing Kyuhyun the bag of takeaway containers. “It means a lot.”

Kyuhyun just shrugs. “You’d do the same for me.”  _ And so much more. _

“Yeah, but getting you out of bed early on your day off? A true miracle.”

Kyuhyun snorts, but he can’t suppress his grin. So instead, he just shoves at Siwon’s side and says, “Come on, hyung, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 💕
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](twitter.com/plincess_cho) and other gyuwon fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Cho+Kyuhyun%2FChoi+Siwon&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=ai_hao).


End file.
